El orgullo del imperio
by anezky
Summary: Alarion Harbus tiene controlado todo el negocio negro de la capital del imperio de Tevinter, Minrathous. Fabius y su mujer Vitella viven cómodamente de la pesca mientras su hija Lucrecia se forma en el Círculo de magos. Sin embargo, con la aparición de la secta de los Venatori y los problemas del Círculo las cosas se empiezan a torcer.
1. Capítulo 1

El día de mercado, el Forum Toth latía de vida. Cientos de soporati y de esclavos se apilaban frente a los puestos de mercado y pedían la vez a gritos, empujándose y riñendo entre ellos cuando alguno trataba de colarse. Los olores de todos los tipos de comida que allí se vendían se juntaban en el aire y formaban una mezcla olfativa casi asfixiante. Los niños correteaban entre los pies de la gente y siempre había algún que otro ladronzuelo que trataba de sacar provecho de aquel caos. Sin duda, el imperio de Tevinter en su plena esplendor.

Fabius y su mujer Vitella poseían uno de esos puestos de mercado y apenas daban abasto para atender a todo el mundo. Su pescado estaba muy bien valorado desde que magister Domenic lo había alagado públicamente en la última fiesta que dieron los Cardelius. Ninguna casa quería ser menos, así que todas ellas se esforzaron en investigar de dónde procedía aquel manjar. La voz se corrió entre los esclavos y de los esclavos llegó a los oídos de los soporati. Desde entonces las ventas se habían multiplicado y, con ellas, los beneficios.

Sin embargo, ya lo decía su amigo Vaylar, cuanto más dinero, más problemas.

—¡Marchando cuatro de pescadillas! ¿Querrás algo más, querida? —le preguntó Fabius a una elfa mientras le preparaba el pedido. La clienta era apenas una chiquilla y se le encogía el alma solo de verla ahí sola entre tanto bárbaro. Esperaba que al menos su amo no fuera un desalmado.

—Eso será todo, señor —le contestó ella, entregándole las monedas. Fabius las recogió y le dio la bolsa a cambio. Ella le dio las gracias y se fue rápidamente con la cabeza baja. El pescadero se la quedó mirando unos segundos mientras ella esquivaba a la gente con maestría. Desde luego, pensó, los elfos tienen un don para pasar desapercibidos.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Quién será ahora? —preguntó en voz alta dando una sonora palmada.

En ese instante, sintió como le bajaba todo el color de la cara de golpe al reconocer a uno de los que estaban esperando a ser atendidos. Llevaba puesta una capa deshecha y la capucha le cubría la mayor parte del rostro pero podría haber reconocido aquella mirada en cualquier lugar.

Se acercó a su mujer y le susurró que enseguida volvía.

—¿Qué? ¿ahora? ¿no puede esperar? ¿no ves la gente que hay? —le reprochó ella, enfadada.

—Serán solo unos segundos, amatus—le dijo en voz baja y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se dirigió a la muchedumbre—. Mi mujer les atenderá enseguida, señores.

La gente se quejó con indignación pero, por suerte, ninguno se fue. Bendito magister Domenic y su buen gusto.

Fabius se quitó el delantal mientras salía del puesto y acudió al lugar donde le esperaba el encapuchado.

—Alarion —le saludó al llegar. El hombre lo observó entre los pliegues de la capucha con cara de pocos amigos.

—Fabius.

—Alarion, necesito un poco más de tiempo. Te dije que tendría el dinero pero todavía no—le dijo el pescadero, adelantándose a lo que tuviera que decirle. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no había ido hasta allí solo a saludarle.

—Viendo lo bien que te va el negocio, no lo dudo —le contestó él, para su sorpresa. Le echó un vistazo al puesto de mercado y se volvió hacia el pescadero de nuevo—. No es por eso por lo que he venido.

—Oh… ¿entonces…?

—Es por tu hija —le dijo el encapuchado.

—¿Mi…? ¡Vishante kaffas! —maldijo Fabius, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró al encapuchado con preocupación— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

—Cabrear a la gente equivocada, como siempre —le contestó él, alzando una ceja. El hombre se le acercó aún más con un semblante amenazante―. Tú familia depende de nosotros y lo sabes. Un paso en falso, Fabius, y te aseguro que nadie recordará haberos visto jamás.

―Lo sé. Lo arreglaré, no te preocupes ―trató de convencerlo él, disimulando lo mejor que pudo su nerviosismo―. Está en una edad difícil.

El encapuchado gruñó y le dio la espalda para irse. Fabius esperó, retorciendo el delantal entre sus manos, a que su corazón se calmara antes de volver al puesto.

«Por el Hacedor, Lucrecia, ¿en qué lío te has metido esta vez?».

* * *

El Círculo de Magos de Minrathous, antiguo templo del Viejo Dios Razikale, se alzaba majestuoso sobre la ciudad. Sus altas torres aun conservaban un gran programa iconográfico de esculturas que comprendían buena parte de los episodios del encarcelamiento de Razikale por el Hacedor. Grabados y figuras de dragones adornaban las entradas del templo, el rojo, el negro y el dorado siendo los colores más recurrentes del lugar.

En las mazmorras del templo, Lucrecia Galleban contaba las horas en su celda. No era la primera vez que acababa ahí y, si no iba con más cuidado, no sería la última. Para los aprendices como ella, el calabozo era un medio de castigo más, reservado para las faltas graves, y siempre con carácter temporal. Cuando acumulabas varias faltas leves o tres faltas graves el Primer Encantador podía expulsar al mago del Círculo. A diferencia de los Círculos andrastinos, la asistencia al Círculo de los Magos no era obligatoria en Tevinter y, por tanto, la expulsión estaba permitida.

Para los casos muy graves, como la posesión demoníaca o los ataques directos hacia los magisters, el calabozo era simplemente el paso previo a la ejecución. En Tevinter no convertían a los magos en Tranquilos, puesto que eso fue una invención de los Buscadores de la Verdad de la Capilla Blanca y se consideraba una aberración en el Imperio. Si un mago se convertía en una abominación, o bien trataban de salvarlo entre varios si era alguien importante, o bien lo eliminaban directamente.

Así pues, Lucrecia estaba prácticamente sola en los calabozos, acompañada únicamente por un templario que hacía guardia en el pasillo. Aburrida, Lucrecia se acercó a los barrotes de su celda, apoyando la frente sobre ellos, para observar al templario que estaba sentado en una silla. Tendría su edad más o menos y tenía cara de estar tan aburrido como ella. Se imaginó que era un recluta joven al que habían enviado ahí como parte de algún entrenamiento. O quizás a él también le habían castigado y esa era su forma de cumplir condena. Desde luego, si no lo era, debía de ser un martirio para él.

—¡Tss! ¡Tss! —lo llamó Lucrecia. El templario la miró con indiferencia— ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico rodó los ojos e hizo como que no la había escuchado. La maga frunció el ceño, disgustada ¡Menudo maleducado!

—¡Eh! ¡Que te estoy hablando! —insistió ella. Él siguió ignorándola— ¿A ti también te han castigado?

Silencio.

—Oye, mira, vamos a tener que pasarnos aquí muuucho tiempo a solas, así que podemos llevarnos bien o podemos llevarnos mal —siguió hablando ella, sacando los brazos por los barrotes para gesticular. Le daba igual si no le contestaba, necesitaba conversar con alguien si no quería volverse loca—. Y yo prefiero llevarnos bien, ¿sabes? Al fin y al cabo estamos en una situación similar.

—Yo no estoy encerrado —le contestó él al fin sin mirarla siquiera.

—No, ya, bueno, pero estoy segura que no estás aquí por placer ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el Círculo? —continuó ella. Él seguía a lo suyo. Lucrecia resopló y se acomodó mejor en el suelo—. Supongo que no porque nunca te había visto. Pues verás, yo soy Lucrecia, hija de Fabius el pescadero ¿Lo conoces? Supongo que no, no creo que os envíen a vosotros a hacer la compra. Vende los mejores pescados del mercado ¿sabes? Y, bueno, suelo frecuentar este… lugar a menudo, así que nos veremos más veces. Al menos, claro está, que se cansen de mí y me echen. Que es lo más probable ¡Así que igual no nos volveremos a ver al final! ¡menudo chasco, ¿eh?!

Lucrecia se echó a reír sola, fruto del nerviosismo. Era eso o ponerse a llorar. Apoyó la espalda contra los barrotes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, provocando un estruendo. El templario seguía sin hablar. No debía de tener permiso para hacerlo.

—La primera vez que acabé aquí fue por una razón similar. Magister Lavinia empezó con su lectura xenófoba de siempre y yo perdí el control y le prendí fuego a las cortinas del aula ¡Tendrías que haber visto como ardían! Después de eso retiraron todas las cortinas de las aulas ¿te has fijado que no hay ni una? —se rio de nuevo. Hizo una pausa larga y se puso seria—. Odio a esa mujer.

La maga se sobresaltó al escuchar un sonido metálico a su espalda y se giró para ver que era. El templario se había levantado de su silla y se acercaba a su celda, haciendo resonar su armadura a cada paso.

—No deberías de decir esas cosas —le dijo a Lucrecia al llegar a su puerta, cubriendo con su cuerpo la luz de la antorcha que tenía a su espalda. Desde la perspectiva de la maga, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, el templario se alzaba imponente con su regia armadura y su rostro sumido en las sombras. Sin embargo, no parecía una amenaza, pues su tono era casi afectivo. A la maga le dio la sensación de que la entendía—. Y menos conmigo delante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te vas a chivar? —le contestó, para molestarle. Al menos ahora la conversación fluía en los dos sentidos.

—No, pero podría. Así que no sigas por ahí. Pórtate bien y no te apoyes en los barrotes —le indicó el chico haciéndole señas para que se apartara. Lucrecia no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono paternal que había adoptado.

—¿Por? ¿Tienes miedo a que se abra la puerta?

El templario pareció meditar la respuesta.

—La verdad es que sí. Está tan oxidada que no me extrañaría que cediera la cerradura —le contestó él, observando los barrotes.

Aquello pilló de improviso a Lucrecia, quien, al no poder verle bien la cara, no supo decidir si estaba bromeando o no. Dejó escapar una risita divertida e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo mejor.

—Sabía que eras buen tío.

El templario resopló con cansancio y regresó a su sitio sin prisa.

—Nos lo vamos a pasar muuy bien —añadió la maga mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Loo duudo —le contestó él en el mismo tono.

Lucrecia no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

—Por favor, mi señora, dele una segunda oportunidad —le rogó Fabius a la magister.

Estaban en su despacho, alojado en una de las altas torres del Círculo. La habitación estaba exquisitamente decorada y unas ventanas con filigranas de dragones iluminaban la estancia dándole un color anaranjado. A través de ellas se podía intuir una vista de la ciudad, que se extendía hasta la Aguja de Argén, residencia del Divino y Gran Encantador.

Fabius estaba sentado delante de su escritorio, encorvado sobre sí mismo y muy nervioso. Se había puesto sus mejores galas pero, aun así, quedaban a la sombra eclipsadas por el "sencillo" atuendo de la magister.

—Ya le di una segunda oportunidad en su tiempo, señor Galleban —le contestó ella con tranquilidad—. El Círculo de Minrathous es el más privilegiado de todo el Imperio de Tevinter y su hija está ocupando un puesto que podría destinarse a alguien menos… problemático.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero, por favor, no la eche. Si lo hiciera… no podría permitirme llevarla a otro Círculo, no ahora… —le suplicó el hombre. Llevarla a otro Círculo significaba tener que mudarse y ahora que su negocio comenzaba a prosperar eso implicaría perder muchísimo dinero. Sin contar con los contactos que tenía establecidos en la ciudad, contactos que la magister conocía muy bien— Le pagaré lo que sea.

La magister inspiró profundamente y entrelazó los dedos, fingiendo meditar la respuesta.

—Sabe que no me corresponde a mí la decisión de su expulsión —dijo al final. El hombre pareció abrir a boca para rechistar pero la mujer alzó un dedo para indicarle que aún no había acabado de hablar—. Sin embargo, por la amistad que nos une y su voluntaria contribución económica podría retirarle el expediente.

A Fabius le costó mantenerse inexpresivo al escuchar aquello ¿Amistad que nos une? Sin duda no podía estar hablando de la suya, debía de estar refiriéndose al contacto que tenían en común.

—Aun así, señor Galleban, debo advertirle que esta es la última vez que permitiré un comportamiento semejante. Si vuelve a cometer una falta como esta no tendré más remedio que remitirle su caso al Primer Encantador —le advirtió con severidad. Fabius sabía que llevarle el caso al Primer Encantador se trataría de una mera cuestión burocrática, puesto que todos sabían quién era la que llevaba realmente las riendas del Círculo.

—Por supuesto, mi señora. Hablaré con ella, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir —le dijo él con alivio, mientras se levantaba de su asiento—. Muchísimas gracias, magister Lavinia es usted muy amable.

La magister asintió con la cabeza con educación y Fabius se inclinó levemente antes de dejar aquel infernal despacho.


	2. Capítulo 2

Fabius odiaba tener que mentirle a su mujer y cada vez se estaba convirtiendo más en una costumbre. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que era algo necesario, de que lo hacía por el bien de su familia ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Cuántas veces se lo había dicho el bueno de Valyril: "¡Cuánto más dinero, más problemas!" ¡Y qué razón tenía! Pero no veía otra salida a aquel círculo vicioso del que cada vez era más difícil salir.

En el fondo, pensaba Fabius mientras salía a hurtadillas de su casa, estaba seguro que Vitella sospechaba algo. No había que ser un genio para saber que algo estaba ocurriendo: Las extrañas cartas en código que recibía y de las cuales Fabius aseguraba no saber nada, las sospechosas salidas nocturnas, las subidas y bajadas de dinero… y luego estaba Alarion, el misterioso hombre encapuchado que lo visitaba a veces en el mercado. Sin embargo, todavía no le había dicho nada sobre el tema, a parte de la habitual reprimenda por eludir su trabajo o por olvidarse de hacer algo, y Fabius creía saber por qué. Quizás sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos y muy peligrosos pero eran efectivos. Conseguía pagar los cada vez más costosos impuestos a tiempo y de momento eso era todo lo que importaba.

Fabius se subió la capucha de la capa cuando dejó el barrio de los mercaderes y se adentró en Aventius, el barrio plebeyo. Solo con cruzar la calle que los separaba la diferencia del ambiente era palpable. Si en su barrio la gente se saludaba al pasar y los gritos y peleas estaban a la orden del día, en Aventius cada uno se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos y nadie se paraba a hablar con nadie. Si te detenías a preguntar por alguien, todos asegurarían no conocerlo. Pero, utilizando los métodos persuasorios necesarios, al final resultaba que todos se conocían entre todos. Aquello fue de las primeras cosas que aprendió cuando visitó Aventius por primera vez.

El pescador recorrió las callejuelas con paso firme y no se detuvo en ningún momento hasta que llegó a la puerta que estaba buscando. Aparentemente no era distinta del resto pero un glifo apenas perceptible en el marco de la puerta lo marcaba como propiedad de los praesumptor.

Comprobó disimuladamente que nadie lo estuviera mirando y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, primero dos veces, una pausa, y luego tres veces más. Escuchó como se abría la mirilla y unos ojos se asomaron por la rejilla.

—¿Quién va? —preguntó una voz ronca al otro lado.

—Fabius Galleban —contestó él. Y para convencerlo sacó el paquete de monedas que llevaba guardado y lo sacudió delante de sus ojos para hacerlo resonar.

El hombre no tardó en entreabrir la puerta para dejarlo pasar y luego volverla a cerrar con rapidez. Fabius se hubiera reído de lo rápido que le había abierto si la situación no fuera tan seria. Cuando iba a pedirles algo no accedían tan fácilmente.

—Sígueme y no hables con nadie —le dijo el hombrecillo. Fabius lo reconoció de otras veces, si bien no sabía cómo se llamaba. Solía estar a cargo de la puerta.

Se encontraban en un pasillo estrecho y oscuro que acababa en una única puerta al fondo, iluminada por los bordes, de donde provenía una marabunta de voces. Normalmente la casa no estaba tan animada.

—¿Tenéis visita? —le preguntó el pescadero en voz baja.

—Ajam —contestó él mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Se giró hacia Fabius antes de abrir la puerta y se colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios. El pescadero asintió y entraron a la habitación.

El saloncito, normalmente ocupado por tres o cuatro hombres grises confabulando entre ellos en grupos, estaba repleto de gente con túnicas blancas y negras y relucientes armaduras nuevas, discutiendo y hablando a gritos. Lo primero que se preguntó Fabius fue de dónde habrían sacado esas armaduras y lo segundo si no sería aquello una emboscada de la guardia imperial. Enseguida descartó esa idea, al ver que ninguno de los praesumptor parecía estar nervioso por su presencia.

En un rincón, sentado en una silla de madera junto a la pared, se encontraba Alarion, ataviado con su habitual ropa vieja, que en aquel momento destacaba entre tanta elegancia. El portero le señaló con la cabeza que fuera hacia allí y, tras asegurarse que le hacía caso, dio media vuelta para volver al pasillo.

Fabius se acercó a él, el praesumptor lo miró brevemente, le indicó que se sentara sin dirigirle palabra y continuó observando a la multitud que los rodeaba. El pescador se sentó delante de él, un poco cohibido, y esperó a que Alarion se decidiese a hablar. No parecía preocupado por los hombres armados, pues su postura en la silla era muy relajada, pero no dejaba de observarlos con suspicacia.

Sin la capucha subida, Alarion era un hombre consumido por la vida. Parecía mayor de lo que era, en parte por las canas que amenazaban en las raíces de su cabello, en parte por una gran quemadura que le cubría casi la mitad del rostro. Y aun así, una vez dejabas de fijarte en su quemadura, lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus ojos. Tenía la mirada de un hombre que ha visto mucho más de lo que hubiera querido ver.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —le preguntó a Fabius finalmente.

El pescador los miró de nuevo, más detenidamente. Si no eran de la guardia imperial ni militares y, desde luego, no eran templarios… solo cabía otra posibilidad.

—Tengo mis sospechas —le contestó él. Alarion pareció sorprendido y se giró hacia él con interés.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que sospechas? —le preguntó el hombre, apoyándose sobre la mesa que los separaba.

Fabius tardó unos segundos en contestar, no muy seguro de si debía decirlo.

—Venatori —contestó finalmente en voz queda.

Alarion esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción y su cicatriz se torció de forma grotesca. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla cruzando las piernas.

El praesumptor no añadió nada más y siguió contemplándolos con la mirada perdida. Fabius se retorció en su silla, un poco nervioso.

—Tengo tu dinero —le dijo, sacando de nuevo el saquito de monedas para ponerlo encima de la mesa—. Está justo.

Aquello pareció llamar su atención, pero tampoco creó en él ninguna otra reacción.

—Gracias —le contestó él, de forma automática. Cogió el saquito y se puso a contar las monedas con parsimonia.

Se volvió a crear un silencio incómodo.

—También hablé con Lucrecia. No volverá a molestar a la magister, te lo aseguro —le siguió diciendo.

Alarion alzó una ceja.

—Más le vale —le contestó él, guardándose el monedero. El hombre pareció meditar algo, suspiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se levantó de la silla—. Ven, salgamos a dar una vuelta. Me estoy agobiando con tanta gente.

Fabius se sorprendió pero no replicó y lo siguió por la sala en dirección a la salida. El portero les abrió la puerta al verlos y Alarion se subió la capucha antes de salir. La luz de la calle los iluminó de pleno y los cegó momentáneamente. Al praesumptor pareció afectarle más porque tuvo que apoyarse en Fabius para no caerse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el pescadero, sujetándolo con preocupación.

—Sí, sí, ya está… —le contestó él, con una mano en la cabeza. Se había quedado blanco y respiraba entrecortadamente pero pareció recuperarse enseguida—. Creo que llevaba ahí metido demasiado tiempo.

Fabius no contestó pero frunció los labios con desaprobación.

Se pusieron a pasear tranquilamente sin un rumbo fijo y sin mediar palabra durante un buen rato. No era ya un silencio incómodo como en el del local, sino que había entre ellos una comprensión mutua y una calma locuaz.

A pesar de no conocerse mucho, siempre había habido entre ellos una conexión peculiar y desde el primer momento habían congeniado. No confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para considerarlo su amigo, Fabius todavía temblaba cuando lo veía aparecer por el mercado y se ponía nervioso si tenía que hacer negocios con él, pero lo respetaba enormemente y confiaba en su profesionalidad.

Caminaban por unas calles mugrientas llenas de subidas y bajadas y de vez en cuando se cruzaban con algún que otro personaje singular. Vagabundos, dementes y maleantes era lo que más abundaba. Nadie intercambiaba ni una sola palabra y todos, por muy bravos que fueran, andaban con la vista fijada al suelo. Fabius tenía la sospecha de que eso se debía al hombre que lo acompañaba. No le cabía ninguna duda de que, por mucho que fuera con el rostro cubierto, todos conocían a Alarion Harbus.

Al pasar por una bocacalle, el praesumptor le hizo una señal a Fabius.

—Ven, vayamos ahí—le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia allí. El callejón terminaba en un pequeño mirador con vistas al mar.

Los dos hombres se acercaron al borde y Alarion se sentó con alivio en el banco de piedra. Al pescador le recordó a un cuervo visto de costado, con su capucha en forma de pico y sus ropas negras. Se preguntó por qué siempre parecía tan cansado.

—¿Qué opinas de los Venatori? —le preguntó al fin. Fabius ya se imaginaba que le querría hablar de eso.

El hombre se sentó a su lado en el banco mientras meditaba la respuesta.

—Que son un grupo de fanáticos violentos con la cabeza llena de fantasías —le contestó el pescador.

Alarion se rio quedamente.

—¿Fantasías? ¿No crees entonces que ese Antiguo pueda restaurar la gloria del Imperio? ¿Que pueda adquirir el poder de los Antiguos Dioses y unir todas las naciones en una? —le preguntó en un tono socarrón.

—Pues claro que no —le contestó Fabius, alzando una ceja escéptica. No veía a dónde quería ir a parar.

—Yo tampoco lo creía —le confió, poniéndose serio de golpe—, pero he visto cosas que… ¿Crees que los Antiguos Dioses existieron de verdad?

—No lo sé —le dijo Fabius, tras pensarlo unos segundos. Luego añadió, girándose hacia él—: Y si realmente existieron dudo mucho que les importemos lo más mínimo.

—No, deben despreciarnos profundamente, por eso quieren destruirnos cuando alguno de ellos consigue cruzar el Velo —comentó Alarion, refiriéndose a los Archidemonios. Decía la leyenda que cuando un Antiguo Dios cruzaba el Velo se corrompía y se convertía en un Archidemonio, quien entonces dirigía a los engendros tenebrosos y traía la Ruina—. Pero este Corypheus… dice haber estado en la Ciudad Dorada y haber visto el trono de los dioses ¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Y si lograra conseguir su poder? Podría ser el renacer el imperio, el inicio de una nueva era.

—No lo dirás en serio… —se sorprendió el pescadero, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Has escuchado lo que está ocurriendo en el sur? Una gigantesca brecha en el Velo y miles de grietas se están formando por todo Orlais y Ferelden. Multitud de demonios aterrorizando a los dos países ¡Por todas partes! ¡Y todo eso provocado por una sola persona! ¡Alguien con semejante poder puede hacer lo que le dé la gana! —se emocionó Alarion, gesticulando con los brazos. Fabius nunca lo había visto tan agitado.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? Ese presunto magister ha hecho explotar el Cónclave, matando a cientos de personas, ha rasgado el Velo dejando escapar a miles de demonios y destrozó el pueblo de Refugio en una noche ¿Esa es la persona a la que quieres confiar el futuro de Tevinter? —le respondió él con indignación. Nunca le había hablado en ese tono a Alarion pero se encontraba tan ofuscado por sus palabras que no pudo evitarlo.

—¡A la mierda todo eso! Ese… ese… ser tiene en sus manos el poder de abrir el Velo y reunir todo un ejército de demonios ¡Demonios, Fabius! ¿Quién podría alzarse contra eso? —le contestó él en el mismo tono.

—¡Justamente, Alarion! Los demonios son impredecibles y no siguen las órdenes de nadie. En cualquier momento pueden volverse contra su amo. Y además ¿para qué queremos el sur? —añadió Fabius—. El problema lo tenemos aquí arriba, es aquí donde tienen que cambiar las cosas.

—Estoy seguro que el Antiguo ya ha pensado en ese inconveniente… Pero tienes razón —reconoció Alarion, tranquilizándose un tanto—. El problema lo tenemos aquí arriba. El imperio está podrido.

—Me sorprende que digas eso —le dijo el pescadero sin mirarlo. Él se volvió hacia Fabius alzando las cejas—. Te quejas de la corrupción pero tú mismo vives de ella. Eres un praesumptor, Alarion, un ladrón. Si el imperio no estuviera podrido no tendrías trabajo.

—¿Acaso tengo pinta de ladrón? —le contestó él, extendiendo los brazos. Fabius lo observó con seriedad y vio, no por primera vez, a un hombre derrotado. Solo había que fijarse en la posición en la que se encontraba, ahí sentado con la espalda encorvada, intimidante pero con aspecto cansado, sombrío pero pálido. En una pelea mano a mano, no creía que durara mucho—. Soy un hombre de negocios, Fabius, pero es cierto que vivo de la corrupción. Aun así, eso no significa que lo apruebe. Es solo un medio de vida, una manera de sobrevivir en esta opresiva sociedad ¿qué más podemos hacer? No somos magos, no podemos cambiar nada.

—¿Y crees que ese Corypheus puede cambiar algo? ¿Arrasando todo el sur con sus Venatori y sus demonios? ¿Qué cambiará eso?

—¿Y quién sino? ¡Nadie está haciendo nada por mejorar la situación! Si alguien no hace algo pronto, Fabius, el Imperio se va a ir a la mierda y los Qunari nos machacarán ¡Tevinter desaparecerá! ¡Puf! —le contestó Alarion haciendo mímicas con las manos para simular una explosión.

—Estás exagerando… Los Qunari llevan años tratando de invadirnos…

—Sí, y al final lo lograrán.

Se impuso un silencio cargado de tensión y Fabius dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con esto, Alarion? —le preguntó al cabo de un rato— ¿Estás pensando en unirte a los Venatori?

Esta vez fue él quien respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—No lo sé, pero no lo descarto. Ya no estoy para combatir en la guerra pero quizás podría ayudarlos desde aquí.

—Piensa bien en lo que dices —le dijo Fabius con suavidad, girándose hacia él con una expresión casi cariñosa—. Si haces eso te vas a ganar muchos enemigos. No todos apoyan a los Venatori, ni siquiera entre los magisters.

—Lo sé, por eso te lo quería comentar primero —le contestó él para sorpresa de Fabius—. Eres un hombre inteligente, ya te he dicho varias veces que estás malgastando tu talento en ese puesto de mercado.

—No empieces, por favor… —le cortó él. No era la primera vez que trataba de camelarlo para que se uniera a su gremio.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y sabes que lo respeto. No quiero convencerte de que te unas a los praesumptor ni a los Venatori, pero quería conocer tu opinión al respecto. No es una decisión fácil.

—Lo siento, Alarion, pero no creo que unirte a los Venatori sea una buena idea.

El praesumptor se entristeció visiblemente y se quedó absorto mirando el horizonte. Las olas producían un relajante sonido al chocar contra las rocas y algún que otro pájaro piaba de vez en cuando. A lo lejos se distinguían los mástiles de unos pocos barcos y a su derecha se entrevía entre la niebla parte del Camino imperial, que unía la isla de Minrathous con el continente.

—A veces me da la sensación de que estoy echando mi vida por la borda —murmuró Alarion con melancolía— ¿A ti no te pasa?

Fabius no contestó.


	3. Capítulo 3

Sabía que Lavinia estaba tramando algo. No es que eso fuera una novedad, la magister siempre estaba maquinando planes, pero algo le decía que esta vez se trataba de algo serio. Su amigo Maximus siempre le decía que estaba obsesionada con ella, que lo que tenía que hacer era centrarse en sus estudios para poder estar preparada el día que tenga que realizar su Angustia, el ritual que, de superarlo, los convertía en magos propiamente.

Seguramente tuviera razón pero a Lucrecia no le preocupaba la Angustia tanto como al resto. Ni ella ni ningún otro aprendiz sabía en qué consistía y los que la superaban no estaban autorizados a hablar de ella, por lo que era un tema de preocupación y todos tenían sus propias teorías al respecto. Sin embargo, Lucrecia estaba en esa fase de su vida en la que se creía intocable y estaba segura que la Angustia no significaría nada para alguien con sus habilidades. Su facilidad con la magia siempre había sido una razón de orgullo para ella y ese orgullo, justamente, era su mayor debilidad.

Así pues, ahí estaba, en las escaleras, tratando de escuchar la conversación de la magister Lavinia con un hombre desconocido que había ido a visitarla. Acababan de salir de su despacho y estaban cuchicheando delante de la puerta. Lucrecia no alcanzaba a oírlos pero de vez en cuando escuchaba alguna que otra palabra suelta. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la mujer nombró a los "Venatori" y se asomó por la puerta para observar a su interlocutor.

El hombre que hablaba con ella vestía de amarillo y negro, en la moda tevinterana, y portaba en la mano un bastón de mago. Llevaba la capucha bajada así que podía verle la cara pero no lo reconoció. Aun así, no le dio tiempo a observarle bien, porque poco después de asomarse los dos hombres se despidieron y Lucrecia tuvo que esconderse de nuevo. El hombre pasó muy cerca de ella para bajar por las escaleras y afortunadamente no se dio la vuelta.

Lucrecia se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato sin respirar e inspiró profundamente cuando se pasó el peligro. Rápidamente, se acercó a la barandilla y observó al hombre desde arriba con más tranquilidad, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro ¿De qué estarían hablando? ¿Venatori? ¿Qué tenía que ver los Venatori con el Círculo de Minrathous? ¿Acaso la magister tenía tratos con ellos? Lo cierto es que por su tono parecía que hubieran estado discutiendo, por lo que seguramente no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo. Quizás los Venatori demandaban más de lo que la magister estaba dispuesta a conceder.

Se giró hacia atrás para vigilar que la magister Lavinia no estuviera mirando y al ver que había vuelto a su despacho se apresuró a bajar las escaleras tras el hombre desconocido. Bajaron varios pisos hasta llegar a la planta baja, donde salió al pasillo que daba a la salida. Aquella zona estaba llena de templarios, así que Lavinia no atrevió a seguirlo y se quedó en la puerta, vigilándolo de lejos.

Antes de salir del pasillo, sin embargo, un mago al que Lucrecia reconoció como Crassius Servis lo detuvo por el camino. Por el gesto con el que lo recibió el desconocido parecía que se conocían. La aprendiza no llegaba a escucharlos desde allí, así que se acercó muy poco a poco, escondiéndose detrás de las columnas. No fue lo suficientemente rápida, porque apenas intercambiaron una o dos frases y los dos hombres se separaron. Lucrecia se quedó todavía allí un rato más hasta que el desconocido se marchó.

En aquel momento escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda y notó como se le ponían todos los vellos de punta. Con el corazón en un puño, se giró lentamente hacia atrás para enfrentarse cara a cara con un templario que se encontraba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo, señorita? —le preguntó en un tono acusatorio.

—Eh… esto... —empezó a decir, tratando de inventarse una excusa ¿Pero qué excusa podía ponerle para justificar que estuviera escondida detrás de una columna?

—Váyase para arriba inmediatamente —le ordenó, indicándole el camino con una mano.

—Sí, señor —le contestó ella mecánicamente. Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

Venatori… Últimamente no se hablaba de otra cosa entre los encantadores. Por lo visto estaban montando una buena en el sur, guiados por un presunto antiguo magister de la época dorada del Imperio de Tevinter. Algunos opinaban que no era más que un demente corrupto por la Ruina, otros, en voz más baja, defendían la teoría de que era uno de los antiguos magisters que entraron a la Ciudad Dorada. Por supuesto, esta opinión era minoritaria y nunca se hablaba de ella en público porque eso significaría la admisión de que fueron los magisters de Tevinter los que trajeron la Ruina al mundo.

A Lucrecia las discusiones doctrinales no le interesaban pero sí que encontraba muy atractivos los ideales de los Venatori. Se decía que pretendían devolver la antigua gloria de Tevinter, que querían alzarse contra los enemigos del imperio e imponerse sobre sus gobernantes. La sola idea de que alguien quisiera echar a un lado al Arconte y dirigir el imperio ya era suficientemente interesante para Lucrecia, quien odiaba la tiranía de los magister, pero además se decía que la líder de los Venatori había sido una antigua esclava. Siendo así, estaba segura que los Venatori no aceptaban la esclavitud y querrían abolirla de conseguir el poder. Un sueño hecho realidad.

¿Quién sería aquel hombre? ¿Sería un Venatori? ¿De qué lo conocería Crassius?

* * *

El hombre desconocido salió del Círculo de Minrathous y se dirigió con aprensión hacia la zona más mediocre de la ciudad, el Aventius, el barrio plebeyo. Solo con oler el aire que se respiraba por ahí ya le entraban arcadas y maldijo para sí mismo una y otra vez por tener que recurrir a aquello ¡Él! ¡Un Altus! ¡Un alto miembro de los Venatori! ¡Paseándose por el Aventius! Era vergonzoso.

Aun así, la maldita sede de aquellos estúpidos praesumptor estaba allí y odiaba tener que admitir que necesitaban su ayuda. De momento les habían proporcionado algún que otro aliado interesante, pero su principal problema aún no había sido resuelto: su alianza con el Magisterium. Su conversación con la magister Lavinia no había dado ningún resultado y culpaba a los praesumptor de ello. Le habían asegurado que esa mujer se mostraría favorable a los Venatori pero no había sido así.

Golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta del local con fuerza y unos ojos aparecieron en la mirilla.

—Ábreme —le ordenó en un tono imperioso. El hombre no lo dudó y le dejó pasar de inmediato.

Lucanus se adentró en el oscuro pasillo con paso firme y entró en salón abriendo la puerta de un portazo. Varias personas se giraron sorprendidas y el praesumptor con el que había hablado el día anterior se acercó a él con nerviosismo.

—Lucanus, ¡qué sorpresa verle por aquí! —le saludó, prácticamente temblando de pavor. Aquella gente siempre le recordaban a pájaros carroñeros, con sus ropajes negros y su asquerosa actitud servil.

—Me mentiste, Iulius, ¡me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que magister Lavinia accedería! —vociferó el Venatori, agarrándole de la túnica y zarandeándole con furia— ¡¿Y sabes lo que me ha dicho?! ¡Que no quería saber nada de nosotros!

Lo empujó, fuera de sí, y empezó a dar vueltas sin poder tranquilizarse. Se había formado un silencio total en la sala y todo el mundo lo observaba de reojo sin interferir.

—¡Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza! —continuó diciendo sin dejar de moverse— ¡Prácticamente me ha echado del despacho!

—Lo siento, señor, creí que…

—Creí que, creí que… ¡Excusas! —lo interrumpió Lucanus. Tenía ganas de prenderle fuego a aquel cochambroso local y todos sus malditos ladronzuelos lameculos.

El mago hubiera continuado gritándole pero alguien les interrumpió. Era otro de los praesumptor, que se acercó a ellos con las manos alzadas en son de paz.

—Por favor, señores, tranquilícese. Estoy seguro que todo puede solucionarse —les dijo el encapuchado. Lucanus trató de escudriñar su rostro y arrugó la nariz con desagrado cuando vio que tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta por una horrenda quemadura— ¿Por qué no me explica lo que ha ocurrido?

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Quién es usted? —le soltó Lucanus, arqueando una ceja despectiva.

—Alarion Harbus, para servirle.

—Alarion… —murmuró Lucanus. Conocía aquel nombre— La magister Lavinia le ha nombrado. Se creía que usted me había enviado para gastarle una broma.

Alarion se rio sin ganas.

—Maese Lucanus, yo nunca le enviaría a hablar con ella. Ni siquiera en broma —le contestó él con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

—Su amigo aquí presente no opinaba lo mismo. Estaba seguro que la magister nos ayudaría.

—Y no dudo de su buena fe. Pero Iulius no conoce a Lavinia como lo hago yo.

Lucanus se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con esteticismo. Él se mantuvo impasible sin borrar aquella sonrisa un tanto impertinente.

—Muy bien ¿y qué me propone? He venido hasta aquí para encontrar aliados entre los magisters. Así que deme magisters —le exigió el Venatori.

—Hablemos —le dijo Alarion con tranquilidad, mientras le señalaba una silla. Lucanus se sentó en ella a mala gana y la Alarion lo imitó con mucha más afectación. Había algo en las maneras de aquel hombre que lo ponía de los nervios.

—Ha empezado usted demasiado alto —empezó a decirle el praesumptor. Lucanus abrió la boca para replicar pero el hombre continuó hablando—. No puede dirigirse directamente a la máxima autoridad del Círculo de Minrathous y pretender que se alíe con ustedes abiertamente. Y menos ahora.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Es un mal momento?

—Lo es. Pero podemos sacar provecho de la situación ¿Conoce usted a Maevaris Tilani?

—No.

—Es una magister de Qarinus —le explicó Alarion, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. Quiere presentar en el Senado una propuesta para prohibir el culto Venatori en Tevinter y su actuación en el imperio.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Lucanus— ¡Fasta vass! ¡Tenemos que evitarlo!

—Tranquilo, la moción no perdurará —le contestó él sin mudar la expresión.

—¿Por qué está san seguro? —le preguntó el Venatori.

Alarion se rio por lo bajo.

—¿Cortarle las alas a los magister? ¿Prohibirles actuar con libertad? ¡Na! —exclamó Alarion, cruzándose de piernas tranquilamente—. No creo que ni la propia Maevaris piense que vaya a tener éxito. Sin embargo, esta propuesta puede sernos útil para saber quiénes están a favor de los Venatori y quiénes no.

—Pero esta moción, aunque no sea aprobada, atraerá a aquellos que estén en contra de nosotros y sus voces serán escuchadas —protestó Lucanus.

—¡Ah! Sí, pero qué mejor que tratar de prohibir algo para que, repentinamente, se convierta en algo mucho más atractivo —respondió Alarion con su constante sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Infravalora a los magisters. No son unos críos a los que se pueda comprar con chucherías ―contraatacó Lucanus cruzándose de brazos.

Alarion se rio de nuevo.

—¡Pero lo son! Los magisters más avariciosos verán en los Venatori una posibilidad de hacer negocios ―le explicó el encapuchado gesticulando con las manos como si estuviera trazando un plan―. Cualquiera con un par de ojos sabe distinguir un caballo ganador y, entre usted y yo, está bastante claro quién saldrá victorioso si el Antiguo decide entrar en guerra. Vamos a ver, ¡tiene un Archidemonio como mascota! Un ejército de templarios con peculiares adicciones y a toda una organización como la suya detrás ¡Venga! ¿Quién podría derrotarle?

―Parece usted muy bien informado ―intervino Lucanus con escepticismo. La información que poseía aquel hombre era increíblemente precisa y estaba seguro que aún sabía más cosas. Quizás, incluso, más que él mismo.

―Lo estoy ―sonrió él―. Pero al grano. Lo que quería proponerle, pues, era esperar a que la buena de Maevaris proponga su moción en el Senado, fijarnos en quiénes son las voces cantantes de los que se muestran en contra e ir a hablar con ellos al salir de la sesión ¡Rápido y sencillo!

―Parece demasiado fácil. Primero, no es tan sencillo acceder al Magisterium ―Alarion pareció querer intervenir pero Lucanus alzó un dedo para que le dejara acabar―. Segundo, que se muestren en desacuerdo no significa que quieran aliarse con nosotros. Y tercero, dudo mucho que quieran ayudarnos abiertamente. Si esa propuesta sale a la luz, los Venatori, aunque no se prohibían, estarán mal vistos a ojos del Magisterium.

―Entiendo su preocupación, Lucanus. En cuanto a lo primero, no se preocupe, tengo más que suficientes contactos en el Magisterium para que me informen de todo lo que ocurre en el Senado ―se rio quedamente―. La mitad de los magisters me deben algo y la otra mitad están ahí gracias a mí.

―Exagera usted.

―Exagero, pero no por ello es menos cierto. Teme usted que aunque voten en contra no quieran ayudarles. Tiene razón, pero esa gente, esos magisters que voten en contra de privarse de libertad, serán aquellos que estarán más abiertos a negociar. A partir de entonces todo será cuestión de dinero y de favores.

―Los pinta usted como si todos fueran unos criminales ―farfulló Lucanus.

―Está claro que no los conoce bien.

―No, siempre he tratado de mantenerme al margen de esa gente.

―Y hace usted bien. El Magisterium es la peste ―comentó el praesumptor con espontaneidad. A Lucanus le entraron ganas de sonreír―. Y en cuanto al tercer problema… Bueno, sobre eso quería hablarle. Cometió un error al ir a hablar con magister Lavinia personalmente.

―No hace falta que me lo recuerde. Échele las culpas a su amigo Iulius ―rechistó Lucanus.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero no me refiero a eso. Lavinia nunca aceptará ayudar a los Venatori pero tampoco dirá nada. Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de otros magisters. Debe de ir con cuidado porque si se vuelve a equivocar puede ser muy perjudicial para su misión ―trató de explicarle él.

―¿Y qué quiere que haga? ¿Que cuelgue pancartas por las calles? ―contestó Lucanus y alzó las manos con teatraldiad― "A magisters interesados: se buscan aliados. Firmado, los Venatori"

Alarion se rio por lo bajo.

―No, lo que necesitan los Venatori es un intermediario.

―¿Como un embajador? ―preguntó Lucanus. Alarion asintió con la cabeza. El Venatori lo consideró― Y supongo que tiene a alguien en mente.

Alarion esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y su cicatriz se tornó aún más desagradable. Oh, sí, sí que tenía a alguien en mente.


End file.
